Out Of The Plan
by SweetLala92
Summary: Melinda 18 is getting pregnant but she doesn’t know that. At night she suddenly goes into labour and her boyfriend Jim 20 brings her to the hospital... Whill she be able to keep the baby?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Out Of The Plan

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Eighteen-year-old Melinda Gordon slowly opened her eyes. She felt a warm body next to her. She turned around to see her boyfriend, Jim, lying there sound asleep. Jim was 20 years old and wan in training to become an EMT. She smiled and stroked his cheeks. He woke up by that.  
Jim: "Good morning honey."  
Melinda: "Morning…" she kissed him.  
Jim: "What time is it?"  
Melinda: "Erm…" she looked on the watch. "It's 8.30am."  
Jim: "What? That early? I thought you'd want to sleep longer since school is stressful at the moment?!"  
Melinda: "Yeah… But I woke up."  
Jim: "Are you alright?"  
Melinda: "Not completely…" she sighed.  
Jim: "What is wrong?"  
Melinda: "I don't know. I just feel… Dunno… Strange. Like I'm getting the flu or something like that."  
Jim: "Maybe you should go and see the doctor, honey?"  
Melinda: "I don't want to go there. I hate the doctor. I don't like to be touched by anyone else but you. I don't feel comfortable when…"  
Jim: "Okay, I understand… But still I want you to go and see a doctor. You can see a woman… And I can come with you if you want?!" he offered her.  
Melinda: "Sounds good… If you're with me I feel stronger…" she kissed him.  
Jim: "You're cute babe."  
Melinda: "You're cuter!"  
Jim: "Okay. I think we should stop that. We'll never find an end with that…"  
Melinda: "You're right."  
Jim: "When do you want to go to the doctor?" he changed the subject.  
Melinda: "Don't know… On Monday after school?"  
Jim: "I don't want to wait that long. Let's go and get a shower and then we'll go."  
Melinda: "What? Today?"  
Jim: "Yes, today…"  
Melinda: "But it's Saturday and I don't want to do anything else but staying in bed with you…"  
Jim: "Well, I won't stay in bed. If you're not gonna go to the doctor I'm gonna go home."  
Melinda: "Are you putting the bite on me?"  
Jim: "I wouldn't say it like this but… YES!"  
Melinda: "That's mean."  
Jim: "No, it isn't. I know you. If I wouldn't do this you'd never go to see the doctor…"  
Melinda: "Probably." She said to herself.  
Jim: "I heard that! So I'm gonna go and take a shower."  
Melinda: "Ouh… Is the room for me?"  
Jim: "I guess so."  
Melinda: "Yay!"  
They both went to the bathroom and took a shower together.

20 minutes later they were ready and went back to Melinda's room. They got ready and wanted to leave for the doctor. Suddenly Beth came out of the living-room in her nightgown.  
Beth: "Morning. What are you doing?" she wanted to know.  
Melinda: "We're going to the doctor."  
Beth: "Honey… What's wrong with you?"  
Melinda: "I don't know yet. I just don't feel good. I feel like I'm getting the flu. So Jim and I are going to the doctor now."  
Beth: "Shall I come with you?"  
Melinda: "Mom… I'm eighteen and not a child anymore… Jim is coming with me."  
Beth: "Okay, okay… I got it… But call me if anything is wrong."  
Melinda: "Okay… We're on the run… We have to go. See you later. Bye." She said, took Jim's hand and ran out of the house.

They drove to the doctor and went to the registry room. Melinda was holding Jim's hands.  
Melinda: "Hello."  
Nurse: "How can I help you?"  
Melinda: "I feel like I'm getting the flu."  
Nurse: "Ouh… Okay. I tell the doctor that you are an emergency, okay?"  
Melinda: "Thank you." Melinda smiled shyly and looked up at Jim. He just nicked.  
Nurse: "Okay. Sit down in the waiting room, please. The doctor will be there soon."  
Melinda and Jim went to the waiting room and sat down there. They were playing with each others hands and giggled. The other patients were looking at them but they weren't annoyed. They enjoyed seeing such a cute couple being happy together. Then the nurse came in.  
Nurse: "Miss Gordon you can go to the doctor now."  
Melinda and Jim stood up.  
Melinda: "Jim, I'm scared. What if I'm really sick?"  
Jim: "If you're really sick we'll manage. I'm gonna take care of you until you get better. I'm there for you!"  
Melinda: "That's all I need." She looked in his eyes and squeezed his hand.  
Jim: "Come on… Let's go." He leaned down and kissed her.  
They walked to the examination room. There they sat down on the chairs in front of the desk.  
Nurse: "The doctor will be here in a few minutes."  
Melinda and Jim: "Okay, thank you!"

_**Tell me what you think…**_

_**Please review 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

They waited a few more minutes until the doctor, Dr. Walton, walked in.  
Dr. Walton: "Hello, Miss Gordon, how can I help you?"  
Melinda explained her that she didn't feel good. Dr. Walton told her to put off her clothes so she could examine her. When she told her to do that she looked at Jim who just nodded. So she did what the doctor told her to do. He examined her. Jim just sat on his chair all the time while Melinda was really nervous. She looked at Jim what made her feel at least a bit comfortable. After the doctor was finished examining her she told her to put her clothes back on and wait a second until she would be back.  
Jim: "Look, it wasn't that bad!"  
Melinda: "What do you know?"  
Jim: "What does that mean?"  
Melinda: "I'm so d**n nervous and again it made me feel bad to be half naked in front of the doctor because he's a stranger. I feel like a hooker when I have to do that. Like I'm cheating on you. No one, except of you, should see me like this…"  
Jim: "Honey, why do you think that way? He's just a doctor… It's his job to do that. And you're not a hooker because you get in your underwear in front of the doc!"  
Melinda: "I don't know why I think like this… It's just this feeling like…"  
Jim: "Sorry to interrupt you but I'll have to do the same thing with my patients when I become an EMT!"  
Melinda: "But that's different."  
Jim: "No, it isn't. Tell me…" he couldn't end his sentence because the doctor came back in.  
Dr. Walton: "So Miss Gordon, you have the flu… You can't go to school for at least two weeks. And you have to take some antibiotics for twelve days. The nurse will give you the prescription."  
Melinda: "Thank you, doctor."  
Dr. Walton: "No problem. Get well soon!" he stood up and gave Melinda his hand. "Goodbye."  
Melinda and Jim: "Bye."  
They left the room and went to the registry room in order to get her prescription. The nurse gave it to them and they left the medical practice. Then they wanted to drive home but decided to get her medicines before going back.

Back at home Melinda went to bed ant immediately fell asleep. Jim took care of her the whole time she was sick. When she needed something Jim could read it out of her eyes and brought it to her immediately. One day Melinda was sick and Jim knew just before she could say anything. Another day she looked with lust after him…  
A few weeks later Melinda was healthy again.

_Nine months later…__  
_It was a hot summer night. Jim was staying over at Melinda's because he was like living with her and Beth together over the summer break. They shared a bed together. Now it was 2.30am when Melinda woke up with a strange stomach-ache.  
Melinda: "Jim…" she whispered but he didn't react. "Jim…" she said a bit louder but, again, there was no reaction. "JIM…" Suddenly he woke up.  
Jim: "Mel, what's wrong? Why are you waking me up?"  
Melinda: "I… I have a… A… Stomach-ache."  
Jim: "Shall I make you a hot-water bag?"  
Melinda: "I don't think it's… Gonna help. It's not a "normal" stomach-ache… I don't know how to describe… It but… It's strange…"  
Jim: "Okay… I'm gonna bring you to the hospital… Now…"  
Melinda: "No, I'm okay…"  
Jim: "You're sweating and pale. I don't think you're okay."  
Melinda: "I… Am… Fine" she said through heavy breaths because of the pain.  
Jim: "NO, you're not. I'm bringing you to Dr. Walton now… It doesn't matter to me that its 2.45am now… It's her job to help you and she will!" he lifted and brought her to the car.

He drove to the medical practise and called the emergency number of Dr. Walton. Jim told her the emergency. 10 minutes later a tired Dr. Walton arrived there and let them in.  
Dr. Walton: "Okay… Melinda, please put up your nightgown. I need to make an ultrasound in order to see if your appendix is the reason for your stomach-ache." Again Melinda didn't want to show her body in front of a stranger.  
Jim: "Honey, you have to… Please!" he pleaded.  
Melinda: "Okay!" she whispered.  
Dr. Walton examined her.  
Dr. Walton: "OMG…" she said in shock.  
Jim: "What is it? What is wrong with her? Does she need a surgery?" he asked his voice full of fear. Dr. Walton didn't say anything. She just grabbed the phone and called someone. Melinda looked at Jim full of fear. He himself didn't know how to help his girlfriend. He could just stand there and do nothing to make her feel comfortable. Then Dr. Walton hung up the phone.  
Dr. Walton: "Okay. Stay calm and breathe slowly. The ambulance will be here in some minutes."  
Jim and Melinda couldn't say anything because they were shocked.

5 minutes later the ambulance arrived and two paramedics were running in. They brought Melinda to the ambulance and asked Jim if he wanted to come with her. Of course he didn't want to leave her alone for one single minute. They both totally forgot to ask the doctor what was wrong. When they arrived at the hospital Melinda was immediately brought into the delivery room. A doctor and three nurses waited there for them.

Jim: "What is going on here? Isn't that a delivery room?" he asked shocked.  
Doctor: "Yes, it is… Are you ready?"  
Jim: "Ready for what?" Jim managed everything since Melinda was now in so much pain that she couldn't talk anymore.  
Doctor: "To become a daddy…" he said and then turned to Melinda. "Miss Gordon you have to be strong now… I'll count up to three and then you have to push, okay?"  
Melinda just nodded and grabbed Jim's hand. Everything went too fast for both of them.  
Doctor: "Okay, Miss Gordon… 1… 2… 3… Push."  
Melinda pushed as hard as she could.  
Doctor: "That was good… Again… 1… 2… 3… Push."  
Melinda pushed again as hard as she could. She screamed on the sudden pain she felt.  
Doctor: "And again… 1… 2… 3… Push."  
Melinda: "I… C-CAN'T… I-IT HURTS T-TOO M-M-MUCH!"  
Doctor: "Come one. Don't surrender. I already see the head coming."  
Melinda waited for the next drift and pushed hard when in came.  
Melinda: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed while pushing.  
Doctor: "Miss Gordon another push like that and the head will be out!"  
Because Melinda wanted the pain to go away as soon as possible she again waited for the next drift to come and pushed hardly when it did.  
Melinda: "OMG… T-That… H-Hu-Hurts… S-S-S-So… M-M-Mu-Much…"  
Jim: "Honey, you're doing so good."  
Doctor: "Right. One or two more and your baby should be out. So… Just push when the next drift is coming…"  
Melinda did as she was told to. After that she pushed one more time and felt a relieve of pain all of a sudden.  
Doctor: "It's a boy." He yelled.  
The screams of a baby filled the room. Melinda fell back on the bed in exhaustion. Jim stroked her sweaty head while he looked at the little bundle two nurses were bringing away to a little examination table with a sink, a balance and a kind of dresser. They were cleaning and dressing the baby. Jim couldn't believe what had just happened.

_**Please review!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later Melinda was brought in a room. She still was asleep while Jim proudly looked at her. She slightly began to move what told him that she woke up.  
Jim: "Hey honey…"  
Melinda: "Jim, I had the weirdest dream…"  
Jim: "What dream?"  
Melinda: "I woke you up in the middle of the night because I had a stomach-ache. You talked me into going to the doctor. She brought us the hospital and there…"  
Jim: "You gave birth?"  
Melinda: "How did you know?"  
Jim: "Because it wasn't a dream…"  
Melinda: "What are you trying to tell me?"  
Jim: "You gave birth… 30 minutes ago… And you did really great!" he kissed her forehead.  
Melinda: "What?" she said in shock. "Please tell me that you're kidding?!"  
Jim: "Sorry baby, but I'm not kidding. I'm wondering where our little bundle of joy is though?!"  
Melinda: "OMG… But… How?"  
Jim: "You mean how you could get pregnant?"  
Melinda: "Yes…"  
Jim: "You know there's this thing you can do if you love someone very much. It's called 'sex'."  
Melinda: "I know how you can get pregnant. How could I get pregnant without noticing?"  
Jim: "Well, a baby has to be carried for 9 months…" he thought a bit. "Weren't you sick 9 months ago?"  
Melinda: "Don't know… Ouh… You mean the flu thing?"  
Jim: "Yep… You took antibiotics and the birth control pill, didn't you?" Melinda nodded her head. "Well antibiotics can like 'switch off' the birth control pill…"  
Melinda: "Okay sounds plausible… But how comes that I got my period and stuff?"  
Jim: "I don't know… That's a medical miracle. You didn't even get a belly and morning sickness and…" Jim couldn't end his sentence because someone knocked at the door.  
Melinda: "Come in."

The door opened and a nurse entered. She had a little bassinet and brought it into the room. She put out the baby of the bassinet and handed it to Melinda.  
Nurse: "Here's your little boy."  
Melinda: "WOW… He's so little and cute… Is he okay?" she immediately felt love for her baby while Jim just stood speechless next to her.  
Nurse: "Well, he's a bit too small and light but I guess the reason is that you didn't change your behaviour of eating during the pregnancy… Since you didn't know it. I guess that will change soon."  
Melinda: "So there's nothing I have to take care off?" the baby in her arms started to push his hand against her breasts. "Whoa… Little guy… So young and already playing with boobs?!"  
Nurse: "Well, you have to take care that he and you eat proper… Oh, and I guess the behaviour he's showing us right now is just his way of saying that he wants to nurse."  
Melinda: "How am I gonna do that?"  
Nurse: "Just put him in a comfy position and breast-feed him. He knows what to do, believe me."  
Melinda turned the baby a bit around and gave him her left breast. He immediately started to drink.  
Melinda: "Oops…" she said when the baby started to drink.  
Nurse: "That's normal."  
Melinda: "Okay, thank you."  
Nurse: "You're welcome." She said and left the room.  
Melinda: "Look how cute he is…" she looked up at Jim.  
Jim: "Just like his mommy."  
Suddenly Melinda felt that the baby didn't drink anymore. She looked down and noticed that he had fallen asleep while he drank.  
Melinda: "Nice. What are we going to do now?"  
Jim: "Well, I guess he won't notice if we put him away from your breasts, will he?"  
Melinda: "Let's try it. I don't want to sit like this all day." Melinda took the baby away from her breasts and put down her shirt with one hand while she carried her son with the other one.  
Jim: "It looks like you never did anything different but carrying a baby with you." He smiled.  
Melinda: "Very funny… Wanna hold him?" she offered Jim.  
Jim: "Sure, why not?" Melinda handed him the baby.  
Melinda: "Be careful." She said and got a weird look from Jim. Then she thought for some seconds about something. "We need to give him a name, Jim…"  
Jim: "Right… Do you have any ideas?"  
Melinda: "Well, I thought about Aiden…"  
Jim: "My dad's name?"  
Melinda: "Why not? I like the name and he's the only of our son's grandparent's that isn't alive anymore…"  
Jim: "If you're happy with it so am I." he handed her back the baby.  
Melinda: "So you little guy… Your name's Aiden… What do you think about it?" she looked down again and Aiden let out a little scream and then went back to a deep sleep.  
Jim: "I guess that was a 'yes'." He and Melinda smiled.  
Melinda: "What time is it?"  
Jim: "It's 5am now. Why?"  
Melinda: "My mom usually gets up at 6am. She doesn't know what happened… Where we are… What if she gets up and gets worried because we aren't at home?"  
Jim: "You got a point… Shall I go home and wake her up?"  
Melinda: "I don't know…"  
Jim: "Why?"  
Melinda: "I don't know if I can manage him alone. You know what will I do if he wakes up?"  
Jim: "If he cries… Try to calm him. If it doesn't help, feed him or change his diapers. And if he still cries after that… Call a nurse."  
Melinda: "Okay…"  
Jim: "I'm gonna go home now and come back with your mom and some clothes for you, okay?"  
Melinda: "Okay… Come back soon."  
Jim: "Of course I will. I already miss you two." He leaned down and kissed first Melinda and then Aiden before he left.  
Now Melinda was all alone in the hospital room with her baby… She started to cradle him. He seemed to like it.  
Melinda: "You know what? You're the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. You look exactly like your daddy…" she kissed Aiden's forehead and leaned back then.

**Please comment and tell me what you think!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Jim arrived at home. He immediately went up to Beth's bedroom and tried to wake her up.  
Jim: "Beth…" he whispered and she immediately woke up.  
Beth: "Jim… What are you doing here?" she asked shocked.  
Jim: "Melinda…"  
Beth: "What is with her? Is she okay?"  
Jim: "She's at the hospital…"  
Beth: "WHY? WHAT HAPPENED?" she was fully awake now.  
Jim: "She had a stomach-ache and I brought her to the doc. She gave birth one hour ago…"  
Beth: "SHE GAVE BIRTH?"  
Jim: "Yes…"  
Beth: "But she wasn't pregnant… Or is there anything you didn't tell me?"  
Jim: "She was pregnant… But we didn't know it either. We knew it the second the doctor told her what to do now!"  
Beth: "Okay, I need to see her… And of course my grandchild, too. Is it a boy or a girl?"  
Jim: "A little boy… We called him Aiden. It was Melinda's idea to name him after my dad."  
Beth: "Awww…"  
Jim: "I'm gonna go and get some clothes for her. Do you have anything for the baby? You know I don't want him to wear the hospital clothes…"  
Beth: "I just have like 2 or 3 romper suits… I think they are in my closet. I search them and we'll meet downstairs in 5 minutes, okay?"  
Jim: "Okay." He said and went to Melinda's room.

5 minutes later Beth and Jim met in the hall.  
Beth: "Okay, are you ready?"  
Jim: "I should ask you that. Of course I'm ready to see my family."  
Beth: "Let's go."  
They went out and drove to the hospital.  
Beth: "Erm… Jim, did you already call your mom?"  
Jim: "No… I totally forgot that. Everything happened so fast."  
Beth: "Okay. You know what? We'll go to Melinda now and then I'm gonna leave you two alone and get your mom here, too, okay?"  
Jim: "That's a good idea. But please don't tell her what happened until you are here. I want to see her face when she sees him."  
Beth: "Okay."  
When they arrived they got out of the car and went up to Melinda's room. Beth wanted to wait outside for a few minutes until Jim told her to come in. Jim entered the room.  
Jim: "Hey honey…" he said in a normal voice.  
Melinda: "Shhh… He just fell back asleep." She cradled Aiden again.  
Jim: "Did he wake up while I was getting your stuff?"  
Melinda: "Oh yes! He didn't stop screaming."  
Jim: "And how did you calm him?"  
Melinda: "I did everything you told me to do. Except calling the nurse. I fed him twice while you were away. At the second time he fell asleep again like before."  
Jim: "Really? I'm so sorry for leaving you alone…"  
Melinda: "It's okay. You couldn't know that he'd do that. What did my mom say when you told her?"  
Jim: "Why don't you ask her?"  
Melinda: "She's here?"  
Jim: "She's waiting in front of the room." He turned around and opened the door for Beth. "Come in."  
Beth: "Okay." She said nervously. Then she entered the room. She looked to the bed where her daughter was lying with a baby in her arms. "OMG… Melinda… I'm so proud of you!"  
Melinda: "Hey mom…" she said while Beth came closer to the bed.  
Beth: "Awww… He's so cute. He looks perfect."  
Melinda: "He is perfect." She said proudly.  
Beth: "Of course he is. Can I hold him?"  
Melinda: "Sure. But, please, be careful…"  
Beth: "Melinda, I know how to hold a baby…"  
Melinda: "Sorry mom, but I don't want him to get hurt…"  
Beth: "I know, honey. But…"  
Jim: "Don't try it, Beth. She told me to be careful with him, too." He interrupted Beth.  
Beth: "Melinda, Melinda…" she handed Aiden back to her daughter.  
Melinda: "Don't say anything. You never gave birth without knowing you were pregnant. That's not easy!"  
Beth: "If you knew…" she whispered.  
Melinda: "I heard that!"  
Jim: "Me, too."  
Melinda: "Is there something I have to know?"  
Beth: "It's a long story… I'm gonna tell you about what happened when you're back at home. Now I'm gonna go and get Faith." She stood up, hugged Melinda and Jim and went out of the room.

Melinda and Jim: "Strange…"  
Melinda: "What do you think did she mean?"  
Jim: "I don't know… But if I'd have to guess she gave birth to a baby without knowing that she was pregnant…"  
Melinda: "That would mean I have a brother or a sister?!" she couldn't believe it.  
Jim: "And you never met him or her?"  
Melinda: "God… That's hard."  
Jim: "Maybe we should wait until we know what happened to the baby?! I guess we should think about our little family now…"  
Melinda: "You're right. So… What are we gonna do when we're back at home?"  
Jim: "What do you mean?"  
Melinda: "How are we going to pay for him? I don't have any money since I'm still going to school and you don't have any money either."  
Jim: "I don't know…" he said silently.  
Melinda: "There's one possibility… But I don't think that I can do that!"  
Jim: "You mean a foster home?"  
Melinda: "Yes… I don't want to give him away… But if it's his only possibility to have a good life…"  
Jim: "Mel, I know what you mean but I don't want to know that I have a son living with some strangers…"  
Melinda: "I know. I'm sorry." She said a bit embarrassed.  
Jim: "Hey, you don't have to be sorry. You're just worried about the future. And I know you… You could never give him away."  
Melinda: "And I don't want to give him away. But I don't want him to be razzed because we're so young and can't offer him everything a kid wants either."  
Jim: "I see the problem… I'm gonna ask my mom if she'll help us. My EMT training is nearly finished and then I can go to work."  
Melinda: "I'm gonna ask my mom, too. And what about school?"  
Jim: "I don't know… Do you want to go there?"  
Melinda: "Yes, I want to finish school but I don't want to leave him alone at home either."  
Jim: "Well, you can call in at school and tell them what happened. You don't have to go there for at least some months."  
Melinda: "I have a better idea. I'm gonna do online school and for the exams I'll go there just for the lesson. That's a possibility to have both. I'm with him and can finish school."  
Jim: "There's the next problem…"  
Melinda: "What do you mean?"  
Jim: "We're not living together and actually I want to be with him, too. I want to see him growing up."  
Melinda: "Right… I totally forgot that. The thing is I can't decide anything on my own as long as my mom has to pay for it… But if your mom hasn't a problem with it you can move to me. I want you to be with us, too. I don't think I can do this alone."  
Jim: "Babe, you're not alone. We all are here for you… I'll move together with you and we'll manage this. I guess that our mothers won't have a problem looking after him for a few hours… He's their grandson."  
Melinda: "Okay, but what are we gonna do if…" she couldn't end her sentence because Aiden woke up and cried. "Sorry… I guess we're hungry again."  
Jim: "You don't have to be sorry, Mel. You can't change the fact that this little one is hungry."  
Melinda fed Aiden again who stayed awake all the time now. They stayed quiet the whole time he drank but didn't know why. For Melinda it was already normal to put her breast out all the time to feed her son but for Jim it was strange. He stared at his girlfriend all the time.  
Melinda: "Jim… It's normal… You know I have to do this all the time…"  
Jim: "I know."  
Melinda: "You'll learn to live with it. And you'll love it. In school the teacher told us that breasts are getting bigger if you nurse a baby!"  
Jim: "I'm out of the age where you're just thinking about boobs, honey."  
Melinda: "I was just kidding." She laughed. Then Aiden stopped drinking and turned his head a bit away and looked at Melinda. "Awww… He's looking at me."  
Jim: "He's such a cutie. I can't believe that he's ours. It feels like a good dream…"  
Melinda: "Yeah, for you it's like a good dream. You didn't have the pain."  
Jim: "Ouh right… Did it hurt as much as everyone keeps telling?"  
Melinda: "Take this twice and add half of it… Then you know how painful it was…"  
Jim: "God, I love you, Melinda." He leaned down and kissed her. Then he laid down on her bed next to her and stroked her cheek.

**Please tell me what you think… REVIEW!!! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

They stayed like this for 20 minutes. Aiden had fallen asleep shortly after he got a new diaper. Now Melinda had fallen asleep, too. Jim took the baby so that Melinda couldn't drop him while she slept. Suddenly someone knocked at the door.  
Jim: "Come in." he said in a low voice.  
The door opened and Beth came in.  
Beth: "Hey Jim." She said.  
Jim: "Hey. Did you bring my mom here?"  
Beth: "Yes."  
Jim: "Okay. I guess we should go out and tell her. Melinda just fell asleep and I think we should let her rest. She had a rough day…"  
Beth: "That's a good idea… By the way… Why didn't you guys change Aiden's clothes?"  
Jim: "Well, we forgot to take anything out of the bag because we were talking until she fell asleep. I don't want to change him as long as she sleeps." Jim said cradling Aiden in his arms.  
Beth: "Oh, okay."  
Jim: "Okay… Could you do me a favour?"  
Beth: "What is it?"  
Jim: "Can you take him while I'll go out and tell my mom what happened? When she knows I'm gonna take him. I promise."  
Beth: "Sure. That's no problem."  
Jim: "Okay…" he handed her the baby. "And to speak for Melinda… Be careful!" they laughed.

Then Jim went out of the room.  
Faith: "OMG… Jim, you're okay. I was so worried when Beth told me that we had to go to the hospital…"  
Jim: "Mom, please sit down. Everything's just fine… There's just one thing I need to tell you."  
Faith: "Okay…" she sat down.  
Jim: "So… How do I start this?"  
Faith: "You'd go well with straight away…"  
Jim: "Okay… Melinda… No… This morning I was woken up by Melinda because she had a stomach-ache… We went to the doctor who sent us here."  
Faith: "OMG… What is wrong with her? I hope nothing bad?!"  
Jim: "She's fine… And so is our son."  
Faith: "Your son? Jim, what are you talking about?"  
Jim: "The reason why Melinda had this stomach-ache was because she was in labor. We didn't know she was pregnant. So we were shocked, too."  
Faith: "Is she okay? Can I help in any way?" she asked worried.  
Jim: "No, she's fine… Well, "okay" would be the better expression… Anyway, I want you to meet your grandson…" he stood up, went into the room and came back with a little bundle in his arms. "That's Aiden." He handed Aiden to Faith.  
Faith: "Your father's name?" she looked down at him in amazement.  
Jim: "Yes, it was Melinda's idea."  
Faith: "He looks perfect…"  
Jim: "He is perfect!" he said proudly.  
Faith: "Of course he is…" she had tears in her eyes.  
Then Beth came out…  
Beth: "Jim… Melinda woke up…"  
Jim: "Let me guess… She is looking for him?!"  
Beth: "Yes, she is…"  
Jim: "Okay, thank you." He turned to his mother. "I guess we should go in before Melinda gets crazy…"  
Faith: "Okay. Can you take him, please? I can't get up with him in my arms and I guess you wouldn't be too happy about him falling on the floor."  
Jim: "Of course I take him." He took Aiden and they both went into the room where Melinda was lying on the bed smiling when she saw Jim, Faith and Aiden.  
Melinda: "Ohhh… Here he comes my little love." She said when Jim came in.  
Jim: "Yep, here he is." He handed her Aiden. "I took him from you when you fell asleep. I didn't want to risk that he'd fall down because you were losing the grip around him." He added in a whispering tone.  
Melinda: "You're great!" she kissed him.  
Faith: "Hey Melinda…"  
Melinda: "Hi." She said cheerfully.  
Faith: "How are you?"  
Melinda: "I'm okay."  
Then there was an awkward silence. Suddenly Aiden woke up again and it was stinking.  
Melinda: "Ouh, I guess someone needs to get changed." Melinda wanted to get up in order to change Aiden's diapers.  
Jim: "What are you doing?"  
Melinda: "Don't you smell it?"  
Jim: "Yes, I do. But you should stay in bed. I'm doing it." He took Aiden and changed him.  
Beth: "Don't forget to change his clothes."  
Jim: "Yeah, I was about to do it."  
Melinda: "Which cloths? We don't have any…"  
Beth: "I still had some in my closet."  
Melinda: "Thank you. You know he looks a bit sick in this hospital romper suit."  
Faith and Beth: "Melinda, you're looking sick, too… I guess it's just the clothes." They said in unison.

Beth and Faith stayed there for one more hour and left then.  
Melinda: "So, what are we going to do now?"  
Jim: "I don't know. I guess I have to go home soon. I don't think that I'm allowed to stay over."  
Melinda: "But I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with us."  
Jim: "Okay… I'm gonna go and ask a doctor if I can stay here. If he or she says yes, I'm gonna drive home and get some clothes for me, okay?"  
Melinda: "Okay, but be fast okay? I already miss you." Aiden let out a little scream. "Oh, and I guess he, too…"  
Jim: "Sure, I don't want to leave you both alone for too long." He leaned down and kissed Melinda deeply and then Aiden softly on his forehead. Then he left the room.  
Melinda: "I hope daddy will be back soon." She whispered down to her son.

Half an hour later Melinda nearly fell asleep when the door opened and Jim came in with a bag.  
Melinda: "You're back." She said sleepy.  
Jim: "Yes, I am back. Did I wake you up? You look so tired…"  
Melinda: "No, I still was awake. But I guess I nearly fell asleep. It was a hard day… Everything hurts…"  
Jim: "I know babe but you made me to the happiest man on earth!! What does hurt?"  
Melinda: "I don't think you really want to know this…"  
Jim: "Of course I want to know… So tell me."  
Melinda didn't say anything.  
Jim: "Melinda, you can tell me everything. So please…"  
She looked down…  
Melinda: "I don't know how to explain…"  
Jim: "Mel, I'm in training to become an EMT… I guess I understand the human body pretty good."  
Melinda: "My whole… Lower part hurts like hell…" she said a bit embarrassed.  
Jim: "Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed." He took the baby and laid him down on the bassinet. "Shall I get you a doctor?"  
Melinda: "No, I guess its okay. Maybe it's because of giving birth?!"  
Jim: "Could be possible. I don't know about it. That's nothing we learn…"  
Melinda: "It's okay…"  
Jim: "No, it's not. I want to help you. You have to go through everything and me not. I just get the happy part!"  
Melinda: "You can't help me with this… That's something I have to go through alone."  
Jim: "But I don't like to see you in pain…" he went over to her bed, sat down and hugged her.  
Melinda: "You…"  
Jim: "I?"  
Melinda: "You know what?"  
Jim: "What?"  
Melinda: "You're making me comfortable… That's enough for me!"  
Jim: "Really?"  
Melinda: "Yep."  
Jim: "Why are you like this?"  
Melinda: "Like what?"  
Jim: "Perfect… You just are perfect. You're happy about the smallest things which don't really matter… Which are simple…"  
Melinda: "For me they aren't simple!!!"  
Jim: "I know… I know… God, I love you so much Melinda!"  
Melinda: "I love you, too! And our little one, too."  
They looked into the bassinet and smiled at each other.  
Melinda: "Look how cute he is when he sleeps…"  
Jim: "Yes, he is… Just like his mother!"  
Melinda: "Jim, please stop it."  
Jim: "What?"  
Melinda: "Telling me that I'm cute and stuff…"  
Jim: "But it's the truth!"  
Melinda: "Okay… Now stop it! By the way… Can you stay over tonight?"  
Jim: "Yep, that's why I came in with the bag… But I won't get a bed… I have to sleep on the chair."  
Melinda: "No way. You'll sleep with me in my bed. I won't let you sleep on an uncomfy chair!"  
Jim: "You had a rough day… You need your space tonight. I won't sleep with you in that bed…"  
Melinda: "But I need you with me in bed tonight… Please Jim…"  
Jim: "Okay… But if you need more space wake me up and I'm going on the chair!"  
Melinda: "Okay, okay…" she said but didn't even think about really doing it. "Could you please give me Aiden again??"  
Jim: "Okay." He took Aiden out of the bassinet and handed him Melinda.  
She turned around with him and snuggled up to Jim. They both fell asleep. Every 2 hours Aiden woke up and wanted to eat something. Jim always woke up, too, but as soon as Melinda stared to feed Aiden he fell back asleep.  
In the morning Aiden cried again but before Melinda woke up Jim took him and changed his diapers. So Aiden didn't wake Melinda up. She looked like she didn't sleep all night. When he finished changing Aiden Jim went back to bed.  
When Melinda woke up a doctor came in and told her that she could go back home.

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

At home Beth looked a bit confused when Melinda, Jim and Aiden entered the hall. Melinda had Aiden in her arms and went to the living-room while Jim brought up the bags.  
Beth: "Morning baby." She said to Melinda and Aiden.  
Melinda: "Good morning…" she thought for a short while. "Mom… Yesterday you said something about giving birth and not knowing that you were pregnant… What is it about?"  
Beth: "Ouh… That's a long story… But I guess I have to tell you…"  
Jim: "Ouh… Serious topic… Should I take Aiden and go?" he said as he came back downstairs.  
Beth: "No, it's fine. I guess it's important for you, too." She said seriously.  
Jim: "Okay." He sat down on the couch next to Melinda.  
Melinda: "So what is it about?"  
Beth took a deep breath and started to tell Melinda and Jim the story…  
Beth: "Look… Eighteen years ago I wanted to go on a date with Tom Gordon… I was ready to go there when I felt weird. I decided to go to the doctor who told me that I was pregnant and my baby was coming. I gave birth to the baby that night…"  
Melinda: "Mom, what are you trying to tell me?"  
Beth: "Melinda, you're the baby. I didn't know I was pregnant with you…."  
Melinda: "WHAT? But you always told me another story… You always told me that you and dad couldn't wait to see me and that he was with you all the time?!"  
Beth: "That was a lie… How do you tell your kid that you didn't know that you were pregnant??"  
Melinda: "I don't know… But if Aiden is ever gonna ask I'm gonna tell him the truth." She stood up and went up into her room.  
Jim: "I guess that just was the shock."  
Beth: "Maybe… But she's right. I should have told her earlier…"  
Jim: "Beth, she's still has very much adrenaline in her veins. She wasn't prepared for that. I know you weren't either… Look, I don't want to come between the two of you but I guess it's getting too much for her…"  
Beth: "What?"  
Jim: "You know… Melinda and I had a serious conversation about Aiden and our future. We need to find a solution how to raise him and there are too many possibilities… Some of them are good for him but we don't know if we can do this. I guess she's just confused… Give her some time to let everything set and then we can talk, okay?" he explained her calmly.  
Beth: "Okay… But could you do me a favour?"  
Jim: "Sure, what is it?"  
Beth: "Could you please go up and take care of them? I don't think that she wants to see me now…?!"  
Jim: "Of course I will go upstairs to them. I just wanted to give Melinda time to calm down…" he said, got up and went up to Melinda's room. There he knocked but didn't get an answer. So he just entered.  
Jim: "Can I come in?"  
Melinda: "Yes…" she was sitting on the bed with red eyes, cradling Aiden.  
Jim: "Are you okay?"  
Melinda: "I don't know…"  
Jim: "Wanna talk about it?"  
Melinda: "How?? How can she do this? Why didn't she tell me the truth? Was it too hard for her? I mean it's something special to get a baby without knowing. You just have to do the best out of it…"  
Jim: "Melinda, you don't know the circumstances. Maybe you should talk to Beth before judging her?!"  
Melinda: "I don't think I can ever talk to her again…"  
Jim: "But you have to…" Melinda seemed to think about something.  
Melinda: "I hate you…"  
Jim: "What? Why? I didn't do anything."  
Melinda: "I hate you for always being right…"  
Jim: "I don't get you…"  
Melinda: "I guess I should talk to her… But I don't want to do this alone. Can you please come with me?"  
Jim: "Sure…"  
Melinda: "Can you take Aiden? He's getting heavy holding him the whole day."  
Jim: "Of course I'll take him." He took his son from Melinda.  
They went down the stairs right into the living-room.

Melinda: "Mom…" Beth turned around.  
Beth: "Melinda. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier but…"  
Melinda: "Mom, I'm sorry, too. I guess it was just a big shock for me."  
Beth: "Okay… So are we okay now?"  
Melinda: "Of course we are." They hugged each other. "Can we talk? It's kind of serious… And it would be better if Faith would be here, too."  
Beth: "Sure. But what is it about?"  
Melinda: "I want to tell you when Faith is here. So I don't have to explain it twice. It's VERY important though!"  
Beth: "Ouh… Okay… Shall I go and call Faith?"  
Jim: "No, it's okay. I'm gonna do it on my own. I still have to tell her that Melinda is out of the hospital."  
Beth: "Okay."  
Jim gave Aiden to Melinda and went in the kitchen to call his mother.  
Faith: "Hello?"  
Jim: "Hey mom, it's me."  
Faith: "Hey Jim. How are you? How are Melinda and Aiden doing?"  
Jim: "We're all fine, thanks."  
Faith: "Good to hear… When will Melinda be out of the hospital?"  
Jim: "She already is. We're at home now. Could you please come over? We need to talk about something."  
Faith: "Ouh… Okay… About what?"  
Jim: "I'd rather not tell you over the phone. We didn't even tell Beth yet…"  
Faith: "I understand… You want to talk with us together right?!"  
Jim: "Yep… So when will you be here?"  
Faith: "I guess I'll be there in like 15 minutes. Depends on the traffic."  
Jim: "Okay. See you then."  
Faith: "Bye."  
Jim: "Bye!"  
The hung up the phone.

Jim went back to the living-room where Melinda and Beth were sitting not talking to each other. Melinda was nursing Aiden while Beth was watching Melinda proudly.  
Melinda: "You're back." She smiled when she noticed Jim coming back.  
Jim: "Yep, I'm back."  
Melinda: "And? Will she come?"  
Jim: "Yes, she will be here within 15 minutes if there isn't too much traffic."  
Melinda: "Okay."  
Jim: "Was he hungry again?"  
Melinda: "No I'm feeding him just for fun!" she said sarcastically. "Yes, he was."  
Jim: "Okay… Stupid question. I didn't hear him cry."  
Melinda: "Because he didn't."  
Jim: "I don't understand."  
Melinda: "He played with my breast again…"  
Jim: "That's strange."  
Beth: "Maybe it's his way to communicate with you?!"  
Melinda and Jim: "Could be possible." They laughed.  
Melinda: "So honey, I guess it's enough for now." She said to Aiden.  
Jim: "Why?"  
Melinda: "He's drinking for 10 minutes now and I don't want to say hi to your mom with my breasts hanging out!"  
Jim: "I guess its okay for her. As you said before, it's a normal thing!"  
Melinda: "Okay."  
Jim: "And the nurse said that he needs to eat much…"  
Melinda: "Okay, Jim. I got it… I'll wait till he says that he's done eating, okay?!"  
Jim: "Yep!" he kissed her.  
Melinda: "I love you!"  
Jim: "I love you, too!" they kissed each other tenderly with a drinking Aiden between them.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
Beth: "I'm gonna get it."  
Melinda and Jim didn't say anything because they were still kissing each other. Beth and Faith came to the living-room.

**Please tell me what you think about it and push the REVIEW button….**

**There's just one more chapter to go ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Faith: "Hello." She said when she entered the room.  
Jim and Melinda were still kissing.  
Faith and Beth: "Earth to Melinda and Jim…"  
They both looked up.  
Melinda and Jim: "Ouh… Hey we didn't hear you coming."  
Faith: "I noticed that."  
Melinda looked at Jim who just sat down next to her and held her free hand.  
Beth: "He's still eating? I guess someone is really hungry…"  
Melinda: "Yeah… And soon I'm empty. Then there won't be anything more to eat."  
Beth: "That won't happen believe me…"  
Faith: "Sorry to interrupt… But how long is he already drinking?"  
Melinda: "Don't know… About 20 minutes."  
Faith: "Wow. He really is hungry. Have fun changing the diapers afterwards."  
Jim: "Oh mom, I think you can do this then." They all laughed.  
Faith: "Okay, I will… But I guess that's not the reason why I should have come over, is it?"  
Melinda: "No, it isn't. Please sit down."  
Suddenly Aiden stopped drinking and fell asleep again. Melinda took him away from her breasts and handed him to Jim.  
Jim: "Eating and sleeping, eating and sleeping. I wish I'd have a life like that."  
Beth and Faith: "So what is it now? What is the important thing you want to talk about?"  
Melinda: "Well, Jim and I thought about how we can make his future as good as possible."  
Faith: "Okay…"  
Beth: "What do you mean?"  
Jim: "Melinda and I don't have any money to support a kid…"  
Melinda: "And that's why we need to find a solution for this 'problem'. Actually we want him to stay with us but we also don't want him to get razzed because of us and we couldn't give him away… But if it is his only chance for him to live a…"  
Beth and Faith: "No way." They interrupted Melinda.  
Faith: "We're here for you. Yesterday as we left we decided that we'd get you a cute little flat and that we'll pay for him because we knew that you couldn't do that on your own."  
Beth: "We want to have our grandson with us, too. We want to see him as often as possible. I told Faith about what happened to me when I gave birth to you, Melinda, and I also told her how hard it was to raise a child without having anything. That's why we made our plan."  
Melinda and Jim looked at each other in incredulousness.  
Melinda: "Really?"  
Jim: "That would be so great."  
Melinda and Jim: "Thank you so much." They hugged their mothers.  
Beth and Faith: "It's okay…"  
Melinda: "And what about school?"  
Beth: "I already called in and told them what happened. They told me that there was the possibility to do online school."  
Melinda: "And the exams?"  
Beth: "You have to go to school for them. You'll get the lessons online but for the exam you have to go to school in order to prove that you're not cheating."  
Melinda: "That's so great." She hugged Jim who was still holding Aiden.  
Beth: "Oh… And we don't know if it is okay with you but we decided to buy a cradle since you have to carry him with you all the time…"  
Jim: "That's awesome. You two are the best!"  
They all smiled.

1 year later…  
Melinda had just finished school. Jim started to work as an EMT. They both were still in love like it was the first day. Aiden started to sleep the whole night what was a pleasure for Melinda and Jim. They were living in an apartment in the center of Grandview.  
One evening Jim came home from work and was looking for Melinda. He was a bit nervous because we wanted to do the next step with her.  
Jim: "Melinda?"  
Melinda: "In Aiden's room."  
Jim: "What are you doing?" he kissed her passionately.  
Melinda: "Well, he had light fever today and I just wanted to look if it's gone."  
Jim: "Did you go and see a doctor with him?"  
Melinda: "No, I wanted to wait until tomorrow."  
Jim: "Okay… And? Does he still have a fever?"  
Melinda: "Doesn't seem so. But you're the paramedic…" Jim felt Aiden's forehead.  
Jim: "No fever…"  
Melinda: "He's an angel."  
Jim: "He truly is…"  
They went out of the room and into the living-room. Melinda sat down on the couch.  
Melinda: "Come here…"  
Jim: "No."  
Melinda: "Why?"  
Jim: "Because I want to ask you something…"  
Melinda: "Okay…?!" Jim knelt down in front of her. "OMG…"  
Jim: "Melinda, you're the love of my life. I can't imagine how I could live all those years without you and I don't ever want to lose you. You made me so happy last year when you gave birth to Aiden… Will you marry me?"  
Melinda couldn't speak at first because she had to cry and to smile at the same time. But then she managed to say something.  
Melinda: "Yes… I will marry you! I love you so much, Jim."  
Jim: "I love you, too!" he put the ring on her finger.  
Then they shared a long and passionate kiss. They couldn't wait go on the next level with each other…

The end

**Thanks for reading this fic! Please tell me what you think of the whole story!!! ****REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
